Talk:BETA/@comment-27194581-20151111143100/@comment-4391208-20151124013857
For the Susanoo II, they had no choice but to self-destruct it. Leaving it there on Sadogashima would mean that not only would the BETA be able to retrieve its G-elements, they were also afraid of the possibility of the BETA adapting to the technology like they did with Lasers against aircraft. For the Susanoo IV, they only activated the escape mechanism. It is unknown whether it self-destructed, or is still at the bottom of the Kashgar Hive. 1. I don't know. Can't say, too, since I don't follow the tabletop closely. Although I suppose: :: 1: Spam a lot of Rifleman IIC. :: 2: Important! Tell their pilots to shoot the BETA. :: 3: ??? :: 4: Profit! 2. The development of the F-22 was in anticipation of a period of Hive reclaimation for the world. The US thought that the coming years would entail a worldwide offensive to reclaim territory and conquer Hives, therefore in order the secure G-Elements for them and their allies, they constructed BOTH the YF-22 and the YF-23 with stealth in order for improved human-to-human battle capabilities. The stealth has not been proven to work on BETA and the known incidences in the series where the BETA have come into contact with stealth-capable units have shown that it has no effect on their attack patterns. 3. Done on the A-12 Avenger, to power its various systems. It is the only known unit in both TSF and TSA categories to have a nuclear reactor. 4. Uh... they just dig? Destroyers ramming and scraping at walls, Grapplers clawing at walls, Lasers melting down rocks and other hard material layers... 5. My dear, you are on the main BETA page, you know that, right? Unlike me, there's no chance of it accidentally forgetting any details. Scroll up or ctrl+f "Fort-class". Anyways, the Fort-class is a large BETA type, possessing extremely thick skin covering a a tail stinger that can be fired at targets, and can secrete an acid that can melt through TSF materials. They also carry smaller BETA within themselves, and their large size makes them nearly impervious against 36mm rounds. Their spiked legs can spear through TSFs if they step on/through one. More details can be found on the page itself. Against TSFs, Forts are a menance when solo. There are some pilots and equipment geared towards slaying Forts, but one hit to a TSF by either the stinger or one of the legs is still enough to put down a TSF. For 'Mechs, I imagine that having something close to a hundred tons stepping on a 'Mech would probably break it in one hit as well. Not sure how acid would work against 'Mech armor but assuming the 'Mech survives the initial impact from the stinger, it's probably going to want to retreat since the acid would cause widespread damage to its frame. Perhaps not enough to incapacitate a Heavy in one blow, but that's for when Lasers and Tanks target the weak spot and finish what the Fort started. Also, when Forts die, any BETA they carry in their own body are still alive, so you'd want to watch out for those, too.